I Know
by Bookkbaby
Summary: BxR. YAOI. Ryou reflects on his lover. May be seen as companion piece to 'Unsaid'.


Disclaimer: I don't own- all characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I am merely borrowing them for the fun of it!

Warnings: Fluff, maybe some OOC, and YAOI! That means boy on boy! Don't like? Not forcing you to read! For every tendershipping fan, enjoy!

Note: This is from Ryou's POV. It could be seen as a companion fic to 'Unsaid', I guess. Same concept.

I Know

It's such a comforting, warm embrace. I don't think I ever want to lave it.

I can hear the beat of his heart against my ear. The pounding rhythm soothes me, lets me know he's alive. The soft breaths rustling my hair are also a comfort. They let me know how close he is.

If either rhythm were to stop, I'm sure my own breath and heart would soon follow.

He shifts slightly, being careful not to jostle me too much. I smile- he probably believes me asleep. He'd never let so much of his kind nature show if he knew my state of wakefulness.

Despite the late hour, I cannot sleep. I want to memorize this warmth, burn this feeling into my mind so it will never leave. I know he feels the same- I can feel his eyes on me, studying me.

He doesn't want to lose this either.

We've both been alone for so long. Now that we have this closeness, have someone we value over anyone or anything else- including our own lives- we are loathe to lose it. Even if no one else understands, this relationship is something neither of us can afford to lose.

Even if he'll never admit it, we are both too fragile to lose someone else we love. I can see the fragility in myself, as well as the vulnerability in him. I am perhaps his only weakness, but to eliminate me as such would be to damn him. I will be his weakness as long as I am alive.

I don't think he minds that as much as he did when he first realized I was his weak point.

I nuzzle closer to his warmth, my own arms tightening around his body. He knows I'm awake now, but he doesn't pull away.

He presses a soft kiss to the top of my head. It's a gentle, loving gesture he rarely gives to me, and such things are more precious than gold. I would not trade a single kiss from him for all the riches in the world.

I just want to lay like this forever, wrapped securely in his protective embrace and covered in blankets on our shared bed. Just to hear his heart beat, feel his soft kisses, and touch his flawless skin. This is all I need.

It probably sounds silly and overly romantic to others, but it's true. I need him like a plant needs sunlight, and like light needs dark to truly shine.

If there was no darkness, how would we know what light was?

His hatred and pain have made him truly dark, the wounds of his past cutting deep into his heart. I have only begun healing those wounds, and though it may take a lifetime to close those hurts and leave only scars I will keep trying.

The Darkness is there to protect. The Light exists to heal.

I will stay with him through his bouts of temper, through the nightmares that are actually memories from an era long since passed, though times when he's cold as ice, and through times his passion burns hot as flame.

I am his Light. He is my Dark.

He's always been there for me, through the times I've cried. He's held me while I've slept, and soothed me when his presence wasn't enough to keep nightmares of losing him at bay. He's stayed by my side when I was weak, and was my pillar of support when I needed to be strong.

Most people would be shocked at such caring behavior from him- I am the only one he shows such kindness to. He's still cunning, clever, and ruthless, but he allows himself to temporarily forget his thirst for revenge- and forget the hatred he has given and received since he was young- when he's with me.

I sigh softly, relaxing my body fully against his. I mold so perfectly against his chest, between his arms... it's as if he was created just for me, and I for him.

I whisper quietly in the silent night, knowing my voice will reach his ears.

"I love you, Bakura."

He doesn't respond verbally, but his arms tighten possessively around me.

I know he loves me too.

The End.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Feedback appreciated!


End file.
